Radio frequency (RF) filtering circuitry often includes multiple RF filter paths, each providing different passbands tuned within different RF communication bands so that RF signals operating within the different RF communication bands can be routed to the appropriate downstream circuitry. In order to prevent RF filter paths having passbands tuned to adjacent RF communication bands from interfering with one another (particularly when RF communication bands are close to one another), the roll-off of the passband often needs to be increased so as to increase out-of-band rejection. This is typically done by using filtering components that create a notch adjacent to the passband, thereby increasing the roll-off of the passband and out-of-band rejection. Unfortunately, typical techniques (such as LC notch filters) for creating these notches typically load the RF filter paths within their respective passbands and can create notches with excessive flyback. For passbands at high frequency ranges, the roll-off provided by LC filters is typically not enough to provide adequate isolation between passbands that are close together (with approximately 100 MHz or less) and in high frequency ranges (frequency ranges with frequencies greater than 1 GHz). Thus, it is desirable to provide RF filtering circuitry that can increase out-of-band rejection at high frequency ranges.